Capitulo 16: Al ataque
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Disculpen que no haya subido capitulos esta semana pero estuve ocupado, ademas he empezado con unos proyectos nuevos, incluyendo un Crossover de Scarface con Steel Angel Kurumi. Dejen reviews n.n.


Capítulo 16: Al ataque Salía el Sol en un nuevo día en Tokyo, mientras que algunos de los chicos dormían, ya Sei había recibido una nueva misión y esta era un poco arriesgada.

- ¿En qué consiste esta misión? Preguntó Niko, mientras que le daba brillo a su M-16.

- Tenemos a un drogadicto en la mira del RAPT, la misión es atraparlo y llegarlo a salvo ante la Justicia, ya que la Policía va a liquidarlo. Les dijo Sei, mientras que informaba acerca de la misión.

- ¿Qué tan fácil puede ser? Se preguntó Johnny, mientras que se terminaba de calzar sus botas negras.

- No lo sabremos hasta que tengas a nuestro objetivo a salvo. Respondió Sei a la pregunta del motero.

- ¿Dónde será? Preguntó ahora Luís, quien estaba ya listo para semejante misión.

- Está ubicado aquí: En Pleno Corazón de Tokyo. Señaló Sei en la pantalla, mientras que Tachibana preparaba un desayuno saludable, Claude y Toni seguían dormidos, más que nada porque hacía varios días que no descansaban bien, estaban bastante agotados y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas tras varios combates que habían tenido en el pasado cuando llegaron allí.

- ¿Sus amigos estarán bien? Preguntó Amy, quien se paseaba por allí.

- Necesitan dormir, más que nada Claude, quien ha estado bastante activo estos días. Respondió Victor, quien les cerró la puerta y los dejó dormir un buen rato más.

- Que ellos descansen, han tenido bastante acción estos días. Les dijo Jo, quien apareció de la nada, esperaba a que Meg saliera del baño para darse una ducha, cuando justo salió la chica del mismo sitio al que estaba tocando la puerta.

- ¡Jo! ¡Buenos días! Le saludó su amiga, mientras que le daba un cálido abrazo de "Buenos días", pero como siempre reaccionaba poco ante el afecto de su amiga de la infancia.

- Buenos días, Señorita Jo, ¿quiere sentarse aquí? Le preguntó Tommy, mientras que les cedía su asiento.

- Oh, es muy amable de su parte, Señor Vercetti-kun. Le agradeció Jo, mientras que esperaba a que se retirara y lo hizo, de ahí se sentó, Tommy en sí, lo había cumplido para Claude, quien quería acercarse a la chica e intentar un contacto para poder así tener una relación más cercana.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de desayuno, Kyohei? Preguntó Meg, mientras que llegaba el desayuno para ellos.

- Espero que les guste: Sopa de miso, arroz y vegetales encurtidos. Les dijo Tachibana, mientras que le agradecían por la comida y empezaban a desayunar con el chico y con los pocos de los que estaban despiertos en esos momentos.

- Oh, esto se ve delicioso, me recuerda mucho a la gastronomía que tenía un amigo mio de la Argentina en Vice City. Recordó Tommy sobre la Familia Cortez, los cuales él había trabajado para ellos para descubrir sobre quiénes habían arruinado el intercambio de drogas en 1986.

- No te olvides del café. Le dijo Sei, mientras que Kyohei les servía.

- También, allí tengo unos amigos de Cuba, la Familia Robina, hacen un café de primera categoría, pero la verdad, Kyohei, te has ganados mis respetos, si te unieras con los Robina, tu café y el de ellos sería el más delicioso de toda la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos. Le felicitó Tommy, mientras que el chico se quedaba asombrado por las palabras del mafioso.

- Es muy amable de su parte, Señor Vercetti. Tal vez un día lo vaya a hacer en darme una visita por Vice City. Le agradeció Kyohei, mientras que les servía el café a las demás chicas y prometía de ir un día a la ciudad que controlaba Vercetti.

- Solo una condición. Le pidió Tommy.

- ¿Cuál es? Quiso saber el joven cocinero.

- No vayas por Little Haiti, es una zona de combates diarios entre los cubanos y los haitianos. Le pidió Tommy como pedido de que no pasara por esos territorios.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Le respondió Tachibana, mientras que se sentaba a disfrutar del desayuno con las chicas y los fugitivos.

En medio del desayuno, surgió una idea de Huang Lee.

- Oigan, han sido muy amables con nosotros y la verdad quisiéramos trabajar con ustedes, somos capaces de todo, Tommy es un gran mercenario, Claude un experto en las armas, lo mismo que Vercetti, CJ, Niko, Johnny, Luís, bueno, todos nosotros, pero CJ además es un hombre de negocios y sabe manejar bien las cuentas, Claude es un gran escapista y Toni un gran tirador, podríamos serles de ayuda para luchar contra aquellos con los que están en guerra. Sugirió Huang Lee, mientras que Sei lo pensaba a fondo con Jo.

- Mmmm, la verdad es una idea bastante tentadora pero debería pesarlo. Les dijo Sei, mientras dudaba de incluirlos en sus planes para la Corporación.

- Vamos, Sei, ellos han luchado para ganarse la vida como nosotras, ¿no has visto como se tiroteaban con esa banda en Adachi? Fue increíble, Victor arrojando granadas, Toni con su M-16, Tommy combatía como si hubiera estado en la guerra, Claude tan callado y serio disparando a la cabeza, fue increíble. Le dijo Amy, mientras que le recordaba de lo ocurrido aquella vez en ese distrito.

Sei lo pensó pero ¿tendría que incluirlos a ellos en la Corporación? No era una mala idea, ellos habían demostrado sus habilidades en el campo de batalla y entonces decidió tomar una decisión y fue…

- Bienvenidos. Les dijo ella, mientras que les daba la bienvenida a ellos tras una larga espera en el silencio.

- Genial, no los vamos a decepcionar. Le juraron los chicos, mientras que hacían su promesa.

- Eso está bien, no vayan nunca a traicionarnos, aquí la traición se castiga con fuerza. Les dijo Meg, cosa que puso nerviosos a todos un poco.

- Jajaja, Meg siempre le agrada molestar a la gente nueva. Les dijo Amy, mientras que les calmaba los nervios.

- Bueno, como dijimos, juramos fidelidad ante ustedes, no vamos a traicionar a nadie. Juraron todos ellos, mientras que Sei recibía una llamada.

- _"__Si, entendido. En el Oeste, allí estaremos". _Dijo ella, mientras que colgaba la llamada y les anunciaba la siguiente misión que iban a hacer para ellas y como ayuda contra las bandas que rodeaban las calles.

- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Meg.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, andando. Ordenó Sei, mientras que se ponían en marcha con la base para la siguiente misión que tenían por hacer en el Oeste de la Ciudad Capital de Tokyo.

- Esto va a ponerse interesante. Andando. Ordenó CJ, mientras que se dirigían a cargar las armas para el combate.


End file.
